The present invention relates to writing apparatus, and more particularly relates to a writing apparatus with stapler incorporated therein which comprises an outer penholder which is comprised of two parts pivoted together with one incorporated with a striking plate and the other incorporated with a matrix for driving staples out of an inner penholder for binding pamphlets.
Many writing apparatus manufacturers have been trying every method to fully utilize the space of the penholder of a writing apparatus. For examples, pen watch is to incorporate a watch into a pen, pen lighter is to incorporate a lighter to a pen. In German Patent No. G8815691.5, there is disclosed a pen and stapler combination set, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a mini-stapler is attached to the top end of a ball-point pen for binding pamphlets. However, this structure is not satisfactory in use because it is just merely attach a regular mini-stapler to a pen. One disadvantage of this structure is that it occupies much space and is not convenient for carrying because the staple driving mechanism is disposed externally at one end of the pen. Another disadvantage of this structure is that it is not inconvenient in writing due to heavy load of the staple driving mechanism at the top end of the pen opposite to the ball-point nib of the ball refill therein. Still another disadvantage of this structure is that the two pivoted plates of the staple driving mechanism may be detached from each other easily when they are relatively bent to open during operation. Still another disadvantage of this structure is that the ball refill may be erroneously triggered when the writing apparatus is fastened in one's pocket, causing the ball-point nib thereof to project out of the penholder to further contaminate the clothes.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a writing apparatus with stapler incorporated therein which is practical in use and convenient for carrying. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a writing apparatus with stapler incorporated therein wherein the stapler is protected from outside when it is not in use.